Hoisting harnesses of this kind are very often so formed that when a person is lifted sitting in the harness, pressure on the chest or against the person's sides will be created and this specifically goes for heavy persons having a corpulent body. The problem is very obvious when lifting disabled persons, old persons or weak persons, who can not use their hands to keep off the tension forces of the hoisting harness.